


Sentimental

by Dominatrix



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: But he sure misses her as hell, F/M, Hurt, Not sure whether he loved her, OTP forever, Romance, Scandal in Belgravia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-10
Updated: 2012-12-10
Packaged: 2017-11-20 19:50:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/589032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dominatrix/pseuds/Dominatrix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You and sentimental? Sherlock, I dare you. Just read a few sentences to me and I will be able to ensure you that everything you write is analytical. You could recite a sonnet by Shakespeare and it would sound like the actual drawing of the lottery numbers."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sentimental

„You’re working on your blog?“ John wondered as he looked up from his own laptop and saw his flat mate crouching on the sofa, obviously concentrated and balancing his laptop on his knees.

“This text will never reach my website.”

“Why?”

„Too…little analytical. Sentimental.“

„Pardon?“ John was highly puzzled now. „You and sentimental? Sherlock, I dare you. Just read a few sentences to me and I will be able to ensure you that everything you write is analytical. You could recite a sonnet by Shakespeare and it would sound like the actual drawing of the lottery numbers.”

Sherlock frowned, doubting, and let his view wander over the screen.  “Are you sure? You won’t like it.”

„Come on, Sherlock, I like the littlest things that you do.“ He pointed at the wall, which was…decorated with a yellow smiley and several bullet holes.

“Well. But don’t say I didn’t warn you.” John nodded, and with a last glance at him Sherlock cleared his throat and turned his view to what he had just written.

 

“I got to know her as one of the most fascinating and most dangerous persons I know. Despite of her life style and her way to get thing done she always preserved cool professionalism. She woke doubts in me, doubts over my own abilities, my own intellect, which now made an equal one. She didn’t miss an opportunity to prove me that I’m not untouchable and not at all invulnerable. She proved me very clear that I’m not the power I believed to be. She shattered my foundations; my beliefs which I had always hoped - no, believed - of that I would never have to doubt them. She was…”

Sherlock took a deep breath, and insecurity and pain were showing all of a sudden on the distinctive and pale face. John could not believe what he saw right now.

“Sherlock, I think…”

“She was a worthy rival, because although she lost the last battle there were moments in which I was sure that she had beaten me. Her death…”

One of his slender hands ran over his face, which was still veiled with a painful expression, and Sherlock continued haltingly.

“Her death is…a blessing for the British Secret Service and everybody she knew something about. But it’s a tragic loss for all the people that will keep her in memory, in questionable, but respectful memory. For me she will always stay a woman that would have beaten me, I’m sure of that. She could have managed which no woman before had. She showed me barriers from which I didn’t even know they existed. And this is the reason  why I will always keep her in mind as _the_ woman, as the woman who matters.”

 

Without another word Sherlock closed his laptop and left the room.

“Sherlock? Sherlock, where are you going?” John called after him, but he didn’t get an answer.

 

He only heard the sound of the door as she clunked shut, then steps going down the stairs, until the flat in 221 B Baker Street was again covered in silence.


End file.
